Electronic devices have become an essential part of many people's lives. From smart phones to tablets and laptops, almost everyone carries an electronic device with them. Smart phones especially have grown in popularity over the last decade thanks to the various functionalities smart phones provide. In addition, with the continuing advances in technology, the shape and size of smart phones have been decreasing, allowing for better and more comfortable transportation and use. For example, while old phones were bulky and were not easily carried on a pocket, newer smart phones are slim, which enables users to carry and use the smart phones more comfortably. Currently, there has been a growing interest of providing smart phones or mobile computing devices as wearable devices. Many wearable devices are currently available, such as smart watches. However, the currently available wearable devices provide limited functionality due to the size restriction these devices have. Many of the currently available wearable devices are only able to provide data transmitted from a main device due to being unable to carry out the processes that the main device can. For example, many smart watches are mostly able to operate as long as the smart watches are connected to a smart phone. Thus, the functionality of many wearable devices is dependent on the connection to a main device. Some wearable smart phone devices have been disclosed which try to provide a smart phone which can be carried on the body of a user. However, these wearable smart phone devices are not practical to be used while the users wear these devices on the body. Thus, there is a need for a wearable smart phone which eliminates the shortcomings of previous wearable computing devices.
An objective of the present invention is to provide a wearable smart phone. The wearable smart phone comprises a structure designed to be worn on the body of the user, preferably around the wrist. The wearable smart phone comprises a flexible display with a bendable structure which can be rotated. The display of the wearable smart phone can comprise a single structure divided into multiple sections provided along the structure of the attachment mechanism of the wearable smart phone. However, the display can also comprise separate sections with the capability to be joined together to form a single display utilizing an automatic or semi-automatic system and mechanism. In the preferred embodiment of the present invention, the wearable smart phone comprises a plurality of features which are adapted to be optimize the functionality of the wearable smart phone while the wearable smart phone is worn on the body of the users. The wearable smart phone further comprises a plurality of sensors including, but not limited to, biometric sensors, environment sensors, etc. The wearable smart phone can comprise a plurality of batteries which can be integrated on various locations of the structure of the wearable smart phone. Further, a plurality of batteries can further be provided as removable batteries for additional power to the wearable smart phone. The wearable smart phone can comprise various storage and communication technologies which allows data to be stored and/or transmitted to/from the wearable smart phone to an external device. Furthermore, the wearable smart phone also has a plurality of sensors including, but not limited to, temperature, light, and humidity sensors so the wearable smart phone can monitor the users' health changes related to the external temperature, light, and humidity changes. Light can be from any kind of light source (e.g. sunlight, artificial light, UV light, etc.).